Mine
by Yoshimoto Trigen
Summary: KandaAllen, requested by the ever-so lovely MM.


**This is a yaoi. FML.**

* * *

Yu Kanda rested his head on the wooden table, his arm rested on top of the back of his head. He let out an exasperated sigh of both exhaustion and anxiety, flipping part of his hair onto his shoulder. His left hand grasped a full glass of freshly poured wine, but he just gazed at it as if the mere action of looking at it would cause a reaction. He growled, "It's the middle of the god-damn summer, and it's as humid as a mother-fucker." He gave out another sigh, closing his eyes and thought to himself, _Fuck my life._ Yu looked up, opening up his eyes slightly at the drink. It wasn't just the humidity that was toiling away at him; it was the bottled-up stress of over a month of tireless work at the office he labored in. However, he had been given leave time after the project that took him so much time to complete was completed, allowing him to finally return home. And where there is home, there is the one thing that keeps him going back to work, to keep suffering through the unbearable heat, and to tolerate all the people around him: Allen Walker. Yu, keeping his head rested lazily on the table, rolled it instead to face a picture-frame that Allen had kept so perniciously on the counter. Kanda suddenly felt relaxed, his frown of discontent slowly melting away, until it finally morphed into a soft smile of contentment when he looked at the picture. The picture itself was a photograph of a trip they took to Rome in Italy four years ago. There, they made sweet, kind, and romantic memories under the fire-works on a gondola-ride at night. That was back when they were eighteen; now, they're both twenty-two and living together under the same roof. Kanda sat up in the chair for once, rubbing the sweat off his fore-head with his arm. He looked down at his clothes, which entailed a white, sleeveless shirt and soft-silk black sleeping pants that went down to his ankles; both articles of clothing, plus his boxers, were drenched in perspiration. Kanda gave out an exhausted "Son of a bitch" and lazily left the chair to drag himself to the shower.

Once he ended the flight of stairs to the second floor, his feet dragged on the rug until he passed Allen's work-room. Usually, Kanda enters unannounced despite Allen's pleas to knock first; however, Kanda actually tries to hide his presence from the white-haired Briton by bringing the door to the room open to barely before the squeaks of the worn hinges began to gain decibels. Inside was the prize that Kanda subconsciously was looking for, sitting at the desk aloof to his presence. Grinning an evil, lustful grin, Kanda dropped the towel that he picked up from the hamper on the way up, and began to slip himself into the room.

* * *

Allen continued on with examining over the files in front of him, his glasses perched. Even though he was a programmer, he'd still have to admit that this was cruel and unusual of a punishment to give anyone, even if it wasn't a real punishment. Lines after lines of code-breaks, information and numbers that were supposed to represent the millions of bi-lines that make up the intersecting codes of a program. The heat didn't help either; he had to keep the files at least a foot away from him, less the sweat fell off his forehead and ruin the paper he was examining. Allen took off his glasses and swiped the glisten off his head with the sleeve of his dress-shirt. The boredom and torment that was being endured by him couldn't surmount anything he had ever experienced before, and it was only worsening by each and every passing second.

That's why when he suddenly felt a smooth and familiar hand touch the side of his neck, he nearly gave a jump out of his seat. He raised his head, meeting the beautifully black eyes of that of Kanda's, causing him to grin. "What have I told you about coming in without permission, Kanda? You know I don't like it when you do that."

With a noticeably suspicious grin, Kanda mumbled, "Come now, Allen. When have I _ever_ listened to whatever you have to say?" He allowed his hand to caress Allen's neck until it travelled up above his ear to his locks of white hair, "You know that you're still just a little bean-sprout to me."

Allen's eyes winced at the pet-name, mumbling back, "Just to you?"

Kanda brought his head down closer to Allen's. As the closer they got, Allen's heart began to beat faster, and faster… Kanda whispered into Allen's ear, with a lustful undertone that made Allen's heart skip a beat with near excitement, "Yes… just you… all to me."

* * *

Allen was backed against the wall now, Kanda's lips connected to his. He had sprung from the chair in surprise and discomfort, but Kanda was just as fast to follow him. With his left and on Allen's neck and his right hand on his hip, Kanda tried to pull what he wanted closer and closer. Trying to break free, Allen moved his face away with a blush and whispered, "No, Kanda."

Kanda licked his lips, his smile looking far from satisfied. "It's been too long since we've done this, my little sprout. You know how much I hate waiting for something I really, _really_ want." Allen shivered as he felt Kanda's hand on his hip slide, slowly and sensually, up under his shirt. The hand was feeling his abs, but it didn't stop there. It moved up to his pecks, rubbing slowly as it went. Allen, while trying to sort of resist, did nothing to stop his shirt from being unbuttoned and taken off and discarded to the floor. Allen placed his hands on Kanda's shoulders feebly, looking away from him with an even _bigger_ blush. Kanda took the opportunity and threw him bodily onto the bed, taking his lead as he sat upon him in stride. Kanda rubbed his hand softly up Allen's torso once more, and purred, "We're going to have some fun."

* * *

Several minutes of Kanda's forceful teasing passed, leading to Allen beginning to lose his pants as well as Kanda losing his own shirt in the process. Allen didn't think that Kanda had anything else up his sleeves, until he figured out that he wasn't looking for 'something' up his own sleeve, but Allen's. Allen breathed in sharply, feeling Kanda's strong, smooth hand discovering its way into his underwear. Slowly, he felt him take a slowly tightening grip on him as it snaked its way in, taking it's grip on its prize. Allen was moved up against the pillows on the bed as Kanda sat over him, but Allen was now squirming in both ecstasy and discomfort as he became steadily aroused from Kanda's advances. Slowly, Kanda's hand moved up and down, tightening slightly as it did so. Allen's hands gripped the sheets and he bit his lips as he tried not to give in; however, Kanda proved too formidable for him and he slowly lost his will to resist. All he could whisper was Kanda's name, over and over slowly and longingly as he sweat from the sexual pleasure. Kanda picked up the pace of his beats, until Allen had to mumble, "Kanda… I'm…"

Kanda stopped immediately, looking up to see Allen's face contorted from almost reaching the epicenter of coitus. Realizing this, Yu ceased the beating and allowed Allen for a moment's breath. Kanda laid on the bed next to Allen, supporting his head with his hands as he waited in over-exaggerated boredom. Allen's faced soon lost it's strain, allotting for Allen to be able to catch his breath and try to calm down. However, Kanda knew he would try to do this, and after all: he did do a lot to try and get his attention, and he wasn't about to lose it. Kanda immediately crawled his way up and past Allen, bringing him almost fully above his eyelevel. Before Allen could ask what he was doing now, Kanda began to slowly take off his own silk pants, his smirk becoming ever-more perverted as the silk began to rub against him in a way that only made this situation all the more fun. Allen was lying on the bed, himself shirtless and sweating profusely on the bed, which Kanda had to admit was just about the favorite way he liked him. With himself fully exposed and in no way trying to hide how he felt, Kanda brushed Allen's hair as if to get his attention like a dog. He gave the order: "I've made you feel good, Allen. I know how stressed you can get; it's your turn to help _me_ now, and you know how."

Allen's blush deepened immensely from the embarrassing connotations of Kanda's mewls, and all he could do was comply. Allen let Kanda inside his mouth, feeling him harden quickly as he tried to reach deeper inside. His tongue began to circle the tip slowly as Kanda reached his hardest, bringing his own head closer and allowing the shaft to go deeper inside to his throat. Kanda was panting, smiling with excitement and pleasure as he laid back against the pillows with Allen below his waist.

Kanda closed his eyes for barely a second, then he felt the last of his member that was not already inside his lover's mouth being grabbed by a delicate hand. He gasped in surprise, looking down to seeing Allen starting to take control of him as he began to slowly bring his head back and forth up an down, holding it in place with his left hand as he held on to Kanda's leg with his right hand. Kanda tried to summon some sort of attempt to reassert his dominance, but by now his nerves were unresponsive as they were overwhelmed with the feelings of ecstasy and sexual appeasement generated from Allen. Accepting this, Kanda closed his eyes again and went along with it, bringing one hand to the back of Allen's head to 'assist' him in his endeavor. Nearly three minutes passed with this as Allen began to use his tongue outside of his mouth to start _licking_ it, and Kanda let out a rumbled groan from the bottom of his throat. Allen took this opportunity by its head and put it back in his mouth. He began to use his hand, rubbing it sensually as Kanda did to him, as well as bringing it as far as the back of his throat as he brought it in. Kanda's reaction to this was more then pleased, as he let his head hang back further and let his hair fall and dangle as he groaned one last time, "I… I'm going to…" But Allen didn't stop; he continued and even gained speed until, finally, Kanda came inside of his mouth. The warmth of his seed soon spread as Kanda himself writhed with his riding of his climax, breathing deeply as his eyes were more then shut from the force of it.

Allen felt awkward with the stuff in his mouth, so he bent his head back so he could actually swallow it. _It doesn't really taste like much… it's not really that sour…_ He realized what he was saying, and shook his head as if he was suddenly realizing he was insane. He looked up to Yu, whom was just opening his eyes. Allen propped his head on his hands, whispering, "Did that make you feel better, Yu?"

Kanda looked down and shook his head, prowling, "Oh, no. Not at all; there's still one last thing I want to do with you before I feel any better." Allen got shivers down his back at the sort of lust in his voice that made the hairs on his arms stand on-end.

* * *

Kanda had practically picked his confident up by his arms and spun him around to face the wall against the bed. It was such a blur to him that Allen barely had any time to react beyond a gasp of shock. Kanda leaned forward, his body smoothly matching together with Allen's, although he was slightly taller. He whispered into Allen's ear one last time, the rush beginning to build up in him once again causing him to whisper sharply, "Enjoy it… as much as I do."

Allen's blush returned in force, making him whisper, "You're always this mean. Why're you always the one to get on top?" He looked back at Kanda, whom was standing near the side of the bed faced towards him and still arched around his back to his head.

Kanda gave a grin and a small chuckle. His hand seductively and possessively stroked on Allen's hip, and he said "Because you _know_ you like me on top; you like the idea of me being the one to take control of you, and even though you try your hardest to try and squirm away, you will always be in the palm of my hand." He bent further forward, and kissed the nape of Allen's bare neck, causing him to shutter. Seeing this as his cue, he brought himself forward completely into Allen modestly fast. Allen gasped in pain, gripping the bed-sheets for someway to stave off the surprisingly sharp reaction. He rubbed Allen's arm, trying to comfort him and position him correctly. "'You alright?"

Allen breathed in, looking behind him as best he could, and muttered, "You did say I was yours, didn't you?"

_Told you so._ Kanda licked his lips and took the victory for all it was worth, and began to move. They began to make love as soon as possible, the pain soon disappearing inside of Allen and turning to righteous and glorious sexual pleasure. Kanda continued to keep his grip on Allen's hip as well as his nicely toned ass, as he would put it, and soon they were thrusting in practically the same way: Kanda pressed inward, and Allen kept on bringing himself down on him. Their bodies sweat with unimaginable enjoyment of their passionate love, with their breaths ragged and their hearts fluttering.

Kanda felt the pressure building up again, and he bent down within the rumps to Allen to tell him, "Allen, I'm almost…" He was breathlessly enjoying this fantastic display, that he could barely even speak.

As equally enthralled as Kanda, Allen could only whimper, "Yeah", his eyes closed from the force of Kanda's strides.

The thrusts became harder and longer, each to drag out this passionate romp, until finally both of them became one in that single moment with their collective groans becoming a single song that both of them knew to the tune of their skin softly caressing each other. Kanda was the first to fall on the bed, slowly bringing his head onto the pillow as he allowed his body to enjoy the euphoria of the moment. He felt something apply pressure to his chest and the rest of his body, and he saw that Allen was resting on him like a pillow. They were both naked, the skin on their precisely toned muscles nearly coated with the sweat of their exciting hour. Kanda didn't want to move for the rest of eternity, even if it meant falling into a forever-sleep with Allen. He just wanted to lay there, and forget everything that made him angry, and everything that made him stressed. Just for one second, for all of eternity, that was his.

* * *

**I will be going back to work on -man Time's End soon, just want to**

**get myself some therapy for the mental scars this lovely**

**piece gave me. Note, this is my first yaoi, so it's essentially my first time.**

**Please be gentle.**


End file.
